


A Daughter

by BookLover2401



Series: Harry Potter Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sword Art Online
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover2401/pseuds/BookLover2401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter/Sword Art Online crossover challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge

Pairing:   
Kirito/FemHarry - Faith aka Heather

Warnings:   
FemHarry - Faith *Goes by the alias Heather in SAO*, SisterlyAsuna to Kirito and Faith

Summary:   
When she was four, Faith Potter was rescued from her abusive relatives by a 21 year old Kayaba Akihiko. Adopted and taken to Japan, she was raised as a tech-loving teen, though she learned how to fight after she was attacked by her father's rival. She was one of the beta testers of Sword Art Online and was the only one to reach the ninth floor, one above Kirito. When the game was released to the public, she was one of the first to log in, courtesy of her father, and was one of the first to join her father’s guild after being trapped inside, knowing of his alias in SAO. Faith, copying her father, also went by an alias in SAO, Heather. She meets Kirito after he is sent out with Asuna on a mission to bring her back to the Knights of the Blood Oath headquarters. Afterwards, she is frequently paired with him until he leaves the guild.


	2. Possible Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene you could use if you want to.

"Asuna, Heather has gone off again, so I'm sending you to retrieve her. Once you have found her, please bring her directly to me. You may take Kirito with you." Heathcliff ordered, gestured to the ever present dual swordsman besides Asuna.

"Yes sir. I will leave immediately." Asuna nodded, before spinning around and leaving the room, pulling Kirito along with her. 

\--Leaving HQ--

"So, Asuna. Who exactly is Heather?" Kirito asked as they walked along the path that would lead them to the teleportation area. 

"Hmm, oh right. You never would have met Heather. How silly of me. Heather is Heathcliff's daughter." Asuna informed him.

Kirito immediately stopped walking and look at Asuna in shock. "He has a daughter?" He asked incredulously. 

Asuna stopped. "Mmmhmm. She is his daughter in SAO and in the real world." Asuna claimed. She started walking again before looking at Kirito, who still hadn't moved from his spot. "Is it really that much of a shock that he has a daughter? I mean, come on, what do you think he is, heartless?..."


End file.
